Los colores de una sombra
by Silenciosa
Summary: - KagaKuro fanfic - Fue al inicio del atardecer cuando Kuroko se lo preguntó: "Kagami-kun, ¿ha pensado en lo que hará una vez acabe el instituto?"
1. Capítulo I

**LOS COLORES DE UNA SOMBRA**

_**by Silenciosa**_

KUROKO NO BASUKE

_KagaKuro  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más._

_**Advertencia:** Contenido BoyxBoy (tema adulto). Lenguaje ordinario (insultos). Referencia a spoilers del manga/anime._

**· ᘛoᘚ ·**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

_"La sombra es un color como lo es la luz, si bien menos brillante. _

_La luz y la sombra son sólo la relación ecuánime entre dos tonos", _

Paul Cézanne.

ᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙ

Fue al inicio del atardecer cuando Kuroko se lo preguntó.

—Kagami-k_un_, ¿ha pensado en lo que hará una vez acabe el instituto?

La pregunta hecha en su habitual _keigo_ había sido formulada como si se le hubiera ocurrido de pronto; alzando con calma ese par de ojos _infernalmente_ _gélidos_ de la mesa a fin de mantener contacto visual. Después de lo vivido los últimos meses junto aquel chico poco convencional, siendo ambos prácticamente uña y carne tanto dentro de la cancha como fuera de ella, Kagami Taiga sabía con certeza que, para quien se autodenominaba _su sombra _no había cabida a preguntas caprichosas salidas sin algún tipo de meditación previa. Esa actitud era digna de alguien espontáneo como él, pero no del exacerbado formalismo de Kuroko Tetsuya.

En aquel momento, la voz de Kuroko poseía la misma inflexión, cáustica y monocorde, carente de emociones de siempre; sin embargo, Kagami había denotado cierta curiosidad encubierta. La misma que acompañaba a Kuroko cuando costosamente intentaba sacar a la luz pensamientos en exceso deliberados. En esta ocasión, Kagami no necesitó ser un lumbreras de la talla de Koga o Izuki para reconocer que dicha pregunta había estado un tiempo en su amigo, rodando dubitativa, una y otra vez bajo su lengua.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en torno a la mesa dispuesta en la cocina de su apartamento, uno enfrente del otro. Sin apartarle la vista, Kuroko se inclinó un poco hacia delante, tomó la taza con ambas manos y bebió un discreto sorbo de té s_encha_.

A excepción del rugir de motores proveniente de los vehículos que transitaban por la calle y el traqueteo perceptible de la línea metropolitana de tren situada a varios minutos de allí, en los alrededores reinaba la calma. Una calma agradable, pacífica, sobre todo, a falta de pocos días para el arranque de la primavera. El suelo de la cocina estaba recubierto por tablas de vinilo que mantenían la calidez en la planta de sus pies desnudos. Aunque fuese mediados de marzo, Kagami sentía calor dentro de su apartamento. Su cuerpo era como una fuente de irradiación perpetua de energía cuando era encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Los calcetines que había llevado puestos debían estar ahora tirados en alguna parte. Personalmente se consideraba una persona meticulosa para con sus cosas pero, a veces, había días en los que ser un desorganizado a tiempo completo era una opción irreversible para él. Este era uno de esos días.

Nada más finalizar las clases e inaugurarse el mes de vacaciones, el equipo de baloncesto había seguido con las sesiones de entrenamiento. Sesiones que paulatinamente ascendían en dureza. Aida Riko no había paliado en exigencia con todos ellos. Y todo, por haber sido proclamados merecidamente ganadores de la ansiada _Winter Cup._ La victoria más merecida e inolvidable para el joven equipo de Seirin.

Kagami llevaba remangado hasta el codo el suéter negro de algodón que llevaba puesto. En cuanto pudiera, se desharía de él, al igual que había hecho con los malditos calcetines, e iría a por una camiseta holgada y cómoda. De un bocado se merendó el enésimo _daifuku _de fresa, vaciando el plato repleto que había servido para los dos junto al té. Era una merienda tardía y no pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que encendiera la vitrocerámica y se enfrascara en preparar la cena. Vio que Kuroko, en cambio, solo había mordisqueado uno de los _daifuku_ sin tan siquiera terminárselo. Evitó sonreír al pensar que aquel muchacho albino comía del mismo modo que lo haría un pajarillo.

A diferencia de él, Kuroko iba abrigado adecuadamente ante los diez grados marcados fuera. Este seguía observándole en espera de alguna respuesta. Usando sus blancos aunque masculinos dedos, Kuroko revolvía el té con la cucharilla, como si jugueteara, en un intento por disipar su camuflada curiosidad. Kagami contempló las puntas de esos dedos sin saber qué responder; su conciencia se había vuelto roma. Y daba la impresión de que, nuevamente, Kuroko movía a su antojo los hilos invisibles de su conducta o, mejor dicho, de su espíritu aparentemente indomable. Lo hacía de forma sutil: desembrollando y tirando estratégicamente de esos hilos sin vacilar ni una sola vez, como si fuera consciente de que lo hacía y que podía conseguir manejarle bajo su total determinación.

En resumen, sin divagar demasiado —aunque Kagami Taiga fuese proclive a ello—, Kuroko era para él como la cara oculta de la luna. Nadie sabe qué esperar de ella pues nunca se mostrará visible.

Kuroko había cumplido los diecisiete en enero, por lo que era unos ocho meses mayor que él. Cosa que, vista físicamente, advertiría todo lo contrario. Le daba la impresión de que lo más normal sería que ellos vivieran eternamente entre los dieciséis y los dieciocho años. Cumplir los diecisiete y luego los dieciocho; después de los dieciocho, cumplir de nuevo los dieciséis. Eso sí tendría sentido. Volvería a jugar otros tres años al lado de Kuroko y no tendría que pensar sobre qué hacer con su vida una vez terminara el instituto. Y así sería para siempre. Pero esto no ocurriría. Solo un adolescente muerto a destiempo podía ser eternamente joven.

Kagami necesitaba tiempo y, aunque todavía hubiera de por medio dos años de margen en los que pensar, una significativa parte de él comenzaba a asumir lo rápido que había transcurrido el primer curso. ¿Acaso Kuroko sentía el mismo temor que él por esa especie de cuenta atrás sin remedio hacia la edad adulta? ¿De ahí vendría su premeditada pregunta? Tal vez, quizá... Con ese extraño chaval tuvo siempre que echar mano de términos condicionales.

Kagami siguió contemplando sus movimientos con la cucharilla sin decirle nada. No hablaba porque no sabía qué decir. Así que bajó la mirada y miró su taza en la que quedaba todavía un poco de té, ya tibio, que empezaba a enturbiarse.

—¿Y bien, Kagami-k_un_?

Kagami se llevó la mano hacia la parte anterior de la cabeza y se rascó teatralmente, demostrando que no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca de cómo responderle. Lo miró de nuevo; los ojos de Kuroko habían ganado en hermetismo. Un hermetismo infranqueable, que no iba a ninguna parte. A veces, sin razón aparente, Kuroko clavaba sus ojos en él de esa forma. Y, cada vez que ocurría esto, le embargaba una inusitada sensación de inquietud.

—Esto... —balbuceó—. Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Tú...?, ¿tú has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?

Kuroko disintió negando con la cabeza sin ejercer movimientos bruscos al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba un poco los párpados para después volver a abrirlos. Este le analizó visualmente, con la misma intensidad que antes, tal y como si estuviera listo para jugar de nuevo con sus hilos invisibles. ¿De cuál tiraría esta vez? Kagami sólo podía esperar al siguiente movimiento. Al siguiente pase inadvertido de Kuroko que sólo podía interceptarlo él.

Escucharon de pronto el traqueteo ruidoso del tren de las cinco retumbar contra el cristal de la ventana.

Kuroko lo volvía a perder deliberadamente. Hoy tampoco regresaría a casa.

"_No insista, Kagami-kun. Ya le he dicho que no tengo ninguna desavenencia familiar", _le había respondido Kuroko en más de una ocasión pasada cuando Kagami le preguntaba obstinadamente acerca de si tenía algún problema en casa al ser consciente de la asiduidad con que poco a poco se estaba quedando a dormir en su apartamento, apoderándose de la habitación de invitados que tenía libre. Aparentemente, no había motivo por el cual Kuroko evadiera a menudo estar con su familia. Según tenía entendido, Kuroko contaba con una familia atenta y cariñosa que se preocupaba mucho por él. Cosa que Kagami nunca pudo decir de la suya.

El sinónimo de _familia _para Kagami era bienestar económico y varias llamadas formales al mes. Su padre, aunque viviera a un par de manzanas de allí, los negocios solo le permitían una visita fugaz cada tantas semanas. Aparte, su padre había vuelto a casarse. La nueva esposa no era mala persona —a Kagami le caía bien—, pero se sentía al margen del nuevo binomio familiar que su progenitor había formado y en el que no quería formar parte. Algo parecido ocurría con su madre que, gracias al cielo, no tendría que visitarle al haberse quedado de manera permanente en Los Ángeles, también, con su nueva pareja. Kagami ya no era ningún niño y no necesitaba formar parte en las nuevas vidas separadas de sus padres. A diferencia del cegador brillo que desprendía en la cancha, en la vida de Kagami Taiga había una latente oscuridad recordándole que nunca había formado parte de una familia.

Himuro Tatsuya y Alexandra García se molestaban cuando pensaba así, desde siempre le dieron a entender de que eran como una familia. Una extraña, eso sí, pero una familia al fin y al cabo. No obstante, al que consideraba su _hermano_ ahora tampoco estaba en su vida como sí lo estuvo en Estados Unidos.Y, por su parte, no podía recriminárselo, Himuro tenía su propia familia, sus amigos y al equipo de baloncesto del instituto Yosen. Y Alex estaba, claro está, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, siguiendo con su vida en Los Ángeles.

Curiosamente, a pesar de ello, Kagami no se sentía solo.

Estaba Kuroko.

Siempre había estado Kuroko desde que puso un pie en Seirin.

"_Y si no tienes problemas en casa, ¿por qué vienes aquí, maldito Kuroko?_", se preguntaba para sí. Había reflexionado mucho sobre ello pero no había logrado hallar la respuesta. A veces quería ir al grano y preguntárselo directamente; sin embargo, no sabía cómo afrontar la cuestión. Él no era un Cicerón de la oratoria y menos aún cuando ni él inglés ni el japonés le ayudaban. Tendría que usar los idiomas a la vez para conseguir ser comprendido a la manera que le gustaría. ¿Qué debía decir?

Podía preguntarle con franqueza: _"Oye, ¿y qué hay de esos amigos raritos tuyos? ¿Qué hay de Aomine, Momoi, Ogiwara o tu antiguo capitán de Teikō? ¿Por qué demonios mueves tu culo invisible hasta aquí y decides acompañarme? Si tan plena es ahora tu vida, si has recuperado todo lo que habías perdido, ¿por qué te empecinas en venir a verme?_ _Que estemos juntos en la cancha no significa que tengas que estar aquí, cretino. En mi vida_". "_Si lo hago, si le dijera eso a Kuroko, seguro que lo echaría todo a perder_", decidía él finalmente.

Eso sí, tenía una cosa lo bastante clara: no quería perderlo.

Kagami Taiga prefería callar y otorgar que perder a Kuroko.

ᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙ

* * *

_FIN CAPÍTULO I._

**· ᘛoᘚ ·**

Saludos. Aquí dejo publicada mi primera aportación al fandom de Kuroko no Basuke. Aún no me he visto/leído entera la serie... Así que disculpen si puede haber algún error de por medio. El título, "_Los colores de una sombra_", está basado en una canción del mismo nombre perteneciente a una de las mejores bandas indie españolas que conozco, Love of Lesbian; su música casi siempre me acompaña al escribir. Dicho tema me ha parecido tan acertado para lo que quería transmitir en esta historia que me ha inspirado muchísimo. Invito a escucharlo encarecidamente.

Espero que os haya gustado. Y, por supuesto, serán más que recibidos reviews agradables y que puedan ayudarme a mejorar.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

El próximo capítulo estará al caer en unos días ;).


	2. Capítulo II

**LOS COLORES DE UNA SOMBRA**

_**by Silenciosa**_

KUROKO NO BASUKE

_KagaKuro  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más._

_**Advertencia:** Contenido BoyxBoy (tema adulto). Lenguaje ordinario (insultos). Referencia a spoilers del manga/anime._

**· ᘛoᘚ ·**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

_"Run, neon tiger. / Corre, tigre de neón._

_There's a lot on your mind. / Hay tantas cosas en tu cabeza._

_They'll strategize and name you, / Planearán una estrategia y te pondrán un nombre,_

_but don't you let them tame you. / pero no permitas que te domestiquen._

_You're far too pure and bold / Eres demasiado puro y valiente_

_to suffer the strain of the hangman's hold. / como para sufrir la conmiseración del verdugo._

_Run, neon tiger. / Corre, tigre de neón._

_They'll hunt you down and gut you. / Te darán caza y te despellejarán._

_I'll never let them touch you. / Nunca les dejaré que te atrapen._

_(Run) Away, away, away. / (Corre) Lejos, lejos, lejos."_

_Neon tiger_, The Killers.

ᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙ

Desde que Aida Riko le impuso una dieta alimentaria libre de comida basura, Kagami prestaba atención a lo que comía cada día. La base de su alimentación eran platos cocinados de verduras a los cuales acompañaba con pescado blanco o, en menor medida, marisco. También preparaba cantidades ingentes de arroz y hortalizas que solía combinar con pollo. Gracias a su buena mano con la cocina, elaboró sus propios menús; únicamente elegía ingredientes frescos y limitaba los hidratos de carbono a una dosis adecuada. Valoraba en todo momento la orientación que Aida le aportaba. Era curioso que su entrenadora, aunque tuviese buenas aptitudes como nutricionista —debido posiblemente al tiempo que pasó con su padre en su labor como entrenador personal—, fuese una pésima cocinera. Kagami pensaba que, si uno adquiría la certeza a la hora de escoger los productos adecuados y prepararlos con un poco de paciencia, no hacía falta de más para saber cocinar y realizar un plato decente.

Tampoco iba a vivir aferrado únicamente a esos menús insípidos toda la vida. A veces, cuando le apetecía comer _de verdad,_ se lanzaba a cualquier establecimiento de comida rápida y pedía la hamburguesa más grande que contara la carta. Por algún motivo su cuerpo le pedía este tipo de comida y él lo consideraba como una buena señal; estaba vivo y debía disfrutar de la vida. En esas ocasiones, cuando le entraban esas ganas irreprimibles de comer sin reparar en las exigencias de la señorita Aida, solía reunirse con Himuro Tatsuya.

Eran estos encuentros uno de los pocos momentos que seguían compartiendo en común. Tanto Himuro como él estaban haciendo sus vidas prácticamente por separado en Japón: los estudios y el baloncesto con sus respectivos equipos exigían la mayor parte de su tiempo. Había más razones de por medio, como por ejemplo su cada vez más consolidada amistad con Kuroko o, en el caso de Himuro, con el gigante Mura-_blablabla _Atsushi. Y si había un hábito compartido el cual no habían abandonado y que aún confirmaba la existencia de lo que fue una antigua amistad, ese era su afición desmesurada por las hamburguesas.

Kagami todavía recordaba con nostalgia las tardes en las que, después de esforzarse en los exigentes aunque divertidos entrenamientos impartidos por Alex García, los dos marchaban juntos en busca de un _fast food: Wendy's, Hardees, Fatburguer, McDonald's, Whataburguer, Burguer King, Five Guys, In-n-Out... _ No hubo restaurante de comida basura en _L.A._ que fuese visitado por ellos. Esta afición la siguieron compartiendo en Tokio cuando hicieron las paces tras la final del partido en el que ambos jugaron como rivales.

Aparte de haber sido proclamado el equipo de Seirin ganador frente a Yosen, Kagami ganó algo mucho más valioso que un partido de baloncesto: recuperó al _hermano mayor_ que creyó haber perdido en América.

Al cabo del tiempo, estas reuniones se convirtieron en la consecución de una vieja costumbre. Fue en una de esas tardes del período vacacional tras la _Winter Cup_ cuando ambos decidieron reunirse como en los viejos tiempos e ir a por una hamburguesa.

Kagami tomó una ducha para refrescarse y relajar los músculos tras dedicar buena parte de la tarde en ir a correr por el Parque Yoyogi de Shibuya, anexo este al Gimnasio Nacional en el que solían jugar los partidos oficiales y también muy próximo a su apartamento.

La entrenadora decidió dejarles un par de días libres para que tomaran un merecido descanso. A pesar del tremendo intento que hizo Kagami por seguir sus indicaciones, sus energías desmesuradas hicieron que cambiara de parecer; había caído en la tentación de seguir mejorando y entrenar por su cuenta.

Se secó frente al espejo. Apenas hubo ejercido dicha acción, pudo ver su propio cuerpo reflejado por el rabillo del ojo. Siempre que se contemplaba le era imposible evitar las ganas de fruncir el ceño. Dentro de la cancha se desenvolvía sin problemas, ajeno a ella se sentía como pez fuera del agua. Contaba con un cuerpo demasiado grande y a veces le resultaba costoso adaptarse a las comodidades —incomodidades insufribles para él— con las que disfrutaba la mayoría de personas de estatura media.

Era puro músculo; la carne que le sobraba no la podía pellizcar con los dedos. El santuario de Kagami era su cuerpo, pues con él practicaba lo que más amaba: el baloncesto. Debía mantenerlo siempre en estado óptimo. Mientras su cuerpo estuviera sano y fuerte se daba por más que satisfecho.

Se vistió con ropa informal; boxers, pantalones vaqueros, jersey azul marino, cazadora negra y unas _Vans _de caña alta del mismo color. Y, por supuesto, el collar con el anillo.

En las céntricas calles de Shibuya se respiraba una agradable y despejada tarde de sábado. No obstante, el viento soplaba frío demostrando que, a pesar de estar próxima la primavera, el invierno todavía se resistía a ceder su puesto. Cuando en la estación de ferrocarril Kagami hubo alcanzado la parte delantera del andén de la línea _Tokyu Den-en-toshi_ con dirección a Sangenjaya, recibió un mensaje instantáneo de Himuro diciéndole que se retrasaría un poco.

"_No podía esperar menos de ti. Hay cosas que con el tiempo no cambian_", pensó Kagami. Si había algo que ensuciara la perfecta lista de virtudes de Himuro Tatsuya era su nefasto sentido de la puntualidad.

Una vez que el tren llegó, se subió. Al ser el término de un día laborable, el interior estaba sitiado por pasajeros. Con dificultad se abrió paso entre la marabunta hasta alcanzar una esquina medianamente vacía al otro lado de la puerta de acceso. Como ocurría siempre, su físico no pasó inadvertido ante miradas curiosas. Escuchó unos murmullos provenientes de un pequeño grupo de coquetas chicas _oneegyaru_ que no dejaron de enviarle miradas indiscretas durante todo el trayecto, consiguiendo que su rostro enrojeciera como un tomate. Kagami se preguntó qué demonios les pasaba a esas universitarias para que lo mirasen y actuaran así. Tatsuya tenía razón cuando le decía que todo lo que sabía en el mundo del baloncesto le faltaba por saber sobre Kuroko se desenvolvía mejor que él con el sexo opuesto.

Frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose un completo torpe, ignoró los cuchicheos y risillas tontas de las hermosas _onnegyaru. S_e dedicó a contemplar el paisaje que se extendía al otro lado de la ventana mientras percibía el monótono traqueteo y el murmullo, prácticamente silencioso, de los pasajeros; típica conducta formalista japonesa. Echó en ese instante de menos el ruidoso ambiente norteamericano: palabras enfáticas y diálogos en los que se usaban palabras en jerga e insultos; el olor de la brisa marina, entremezclado con el perfume de los bronceadores; las palmeras alumbradas por un sol brillante alcanzando el cenit; los sorbetes de hielo de mil y un sabores; el _streetball_ callejero con sus amigos... y las malditas hamburgueserías. Realmente extrañaba su antigua vida en Los Ángeles.

La línea_ Tokyu Den-en-toshi_ se extendía recta alcanzando la línea del horizonte como si los ingenieros creadores hubieran trazado una línea recta en el mapa del proyecto con una regla antes de su construcción. Debido a la extensa planicie de Kantō, carente de accidentes geográficos importantes, las vías ferroviarias tendían a ser rectas, sin curvas, ni túneles o altibajos que los pasajeros pudieran percibir durante el trayecto. El tren marchaba en línea recta hacia su destino.

Quince minutos más tarde, Kagami bajó en la estación DT03, salida norte, Sagenjaya. Un par de manzanas caminando al noroeste y se situó en el corazón del tranquilo Taishido: lugar que Himuro había escogido para su regreso a Japón. Por lo que le había contando, se estaba quedando solo en un dúplex que era propiedad de sus padres.

Se plantó delante de la hamburguesería en la que habían quedado en reunirse. Desde su estancia en Tokio, Kagami alcanzó la talla de un "s_talker merodeador_" en busca de hamburgueserías cuyo estilo le recordaran aunque fuese un poco a los _fast food _norteamericanos. En general detestaba casi todas las que había visitado: demasiado sanas y bien elaboradas, en su definición, más japonesas que americanas. Maji Burguer era de este tipo; sin embargo, Kagami no iba allí por el ínfimo tamaño de sus hamburguesas, sino porque allí hacían el mejor batido de vainilla de todo Tokio.

Para ser franco, iba allí por Kuroko.

No fue hasta que retomó su amistad con Himuro cuando ambos decidieron emprender la eterna búsqueda de una hamburguesería plenamente de estilo americano... y la encontraron. Justamente esta se encontraba en Taishido, a pocas calles del apartamento de Himuro. Aparentemente esta hamburguesería, con una fachada pintada de rojo pasión y alumbrada con un sistema de neón al estilo de los años cincuenta parecía pertenecer al barrio rojo del distrito de Kabukichō. Estaba inscrita en un edificio pequeño sin pretensiones arquitectónicas. Si no fuera porque carecía de cortinas oscuras tapando las ventanas y contaba con letreros en inglés de marcas de bebidas americanas, aquel lugar pasaría perfectamente por una _casa de ocio_, es decir, un prostíbulo.

El interior, en cambio, era agradable. Estaba decorada al gusto _vintage_ americano: barras, paredes y butacas de un color blanco azulado desvaído. Un color que no era un buen augurio para él. No era normal que sintiera por dentro una especie de confusión entremezclada con nostalgia por pensar en el color del pelo de Kuroko y en lo enmarañado que lo llevaba siempre al despertarse por las mañanas.

Pensó en Kuroko. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Conociéndolo, probablemente entrenando. Desde la _Winter Cup_, ambos estaban pasando la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Pero fue en el comienzo del último trimestre de clase cuando Kuroko comenzó a quedarse en el apartamento. Aprovechando buena parte de las noches, estudiaban juntos para los exámenes finales. Kuroko tenía una paciencia increíble —de por sí meritoria— en ayudarlo con sus estudios. Se podría decir que Kagami había aprobado el curso gracias a Kuroko.

Este hábito por reunirse no desapareció con la llegada del verano. Primero iban a los entrenamientos para luego comer en el Maji Burguer y, como venía siendo habitual, Kuroko se quedaba en su apartamento. Esta situación de tener a Kuroko como compañero de piso se repetía dos o tres veces a la semana, como un reloj. En esas veces, veían a deshora partidos de la NBA, también algún que otro partido malo de la NBJ, comentaban luego las jugadas o conversaban de otros temas que no tenían nada que ver con el baloncesto, para finalmente irse a dormir a altas horas de la madrugada. _Nigou _―la pequeña mascota del equipo y de la que se encargaba de cuidar Kuroko― también se había hecho un lugar en su apartamento. Kagami demostró su disconformidad al tenerlo allí, pero en el fondo, ya toleraba al cachorro e, incluso, le tenía cariño aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo. El caso era que la compañía que se proporcionaban les venía bien tanto a Kagami como a Kuroko. Eran muy diferentes, el día y la noche, pero Kagami tenía la impresión de que podían compartir una buena amistad. Sin acuerdos o pretextos enlazados con el baloncesto.

Después de aquella tarde en que Kuroko le preguntó acerca de sus planes futuros, el chico albino no había vuelto a pasar la noche en su apartamento. Era extraño porque se había acostumbrado a tener en rededor su casi imperceptible presencia.

"_Kagami-kun, ¿ha pensado en lo que hará una vez acabe el instituto?"_

Kagami respiró hondo y encogió los hombros. Le vinieron a la mente los ojos totalmente inexpresivos y carentes de profundidad de Kuroko cuando formuló aquella pregunta. "_Esos ojos me estaban mirando y, al mismo tiempo, no miraban nada. Sé que en ellos estaba ausente algo importante_", reflexionó Kagami. "_No es sencillo saber qué pasa por la mente de Kuroko. En él siempre permanece una parte oscura que oculta en su interior._" Sacudió la cabeza y decidió entrar en el bar. Ya dejaría las reflexiones para más tarde.

Fue poner un solo pie en el interior y la camarera lo reconoció al instante por las anteriores ocasiones que había frecuentado junto a Himuro el lugar. Lo invitó a pasar después de realizar una pequeña inclinación del cuerpo hacia delante como saludo. Kagami fue conducido hasta una tranquila mesa situada al fondo. Y, como era de esperar, Himuro Tatsuya estaba cumpliendo con su pronóstico de ser impuntual. Le dijo a la camarera que esperaría a su amigo. Cuando ella le preguntó si deseaba beber algo mientras esperaba, Kagami pidió amablemente una _Coca-Cola_. La camarera poco después se la sirvió adjunto con la carta del menú. Se puso a trastear con el teléfono móvil mientras esperaba.

Himuro apareció quince minutos más tarde, sentándose en el asiento de enfrente. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa, sin quitarse el abrigo, y miró a Kagami esbozando una escueta sonrisa. Ni se presentó con un "_Hola, Taiga_" o un "_¿Qué tal_?"; ni siquiera con un "_Siento llegar tarde_".

Las clientas a su alrededor miraron de reojo al recién llegado. Su _hermano_ _mayor_, vestido completamente de negro y con su personalidad ambigua, siempre había atraído la atención de muchas, muchísimas mujeres... e incluso hombres. Podía entender por qué Himuro era siempre el centro de atención: era tan guapo el chico _bishōnen_ que se salía de lo ordinario; demasiado perspicaz, cortés y brutalmente exigente consigo mismo. Nunca intentaba acercarse a nadie, la gente iba a él como niños a un puesto de golosinas. A diferencia del cara bonita de Kise Ryōta, quien era plenamente consciente de la impresión que provocaba en terceros y que demostraba siempre mediante su extrovertida personalidad, Himuro había aprendido a controlar esa impresión que ejercía sobre los demás, a administrarla y dosificarla, a saber cuándo y cómo debía usarla.

Kagami sentía que eso de _manejar impresiones_ se le escapaba de las manos. Alex le había dicho una vez que él irradiaba una impresión diferente a la de Himuro, que él, Kagami Taiga, transmitía seguridad y fuerza, que contaba con un aura que alcanzaba las proporciones de una estrella. No comprendía muy bien lo abstracto de las palabras de su antigua entrenadora; no obstante, sentía que debía ser algo bueno.

Dejó su teléfono móvil, lo aparcó a un lado de la mesa, enderezó la espalda en el asiento y le devolvió la sonrisa, siendo la suya más perceptible y vistosa que la de Himuro.

No se preocupó por la actitud silenciosa de su amigo; Himuro era así. Kagami contaba con experiencia a la hora de tratar con jóvenes silenciosos y parcos en palabras... aunque estos desestabilizaran su grado de paciencia a niveles que nunca creyó sobrepasar. Saber qué pensaba Himuro era un misterio insondable, algo de lo que también se caracterizaba Kuroko. Era curiosa, e incluso, irónica la coincidencia que traía consigo la casualidad en la vida: mientras que Kagami comparaba en algunos aspectos a _Tatsuya_ con _Tetsuya,_ algo semejante le ocurría a Kuroko al compararlo con su antigua luz, Aomine Daiki. Sin embargo, si había parecidos claros, más latentes eran sus diferencias. Con el tiempo, Kagami había aprendido que ninguna persona pensaba o se expresaba de la misma manera: habría siempre diferencias más latentes entre las personas.

No tardó en regresar la camarera para tomarles nota. Himuro, que aún llevaba el abrigo puesto, pidió una _Chessburguer_ clásica; Kagami pidió cuatro. Después de haber devuelto el menú, de repente, Himuro añadió: "Y_ dos cervezas Budweisser, por favor_". La camarera pareció a punto de colapsarse y comentar algo acerca de la prohibición del alcohol a menores de edad, pero Himuro le mantuvo el contacto visual para luego ladear un poco el rostro y esbozar una natural aunque seductora sonrisa.

―¿Ocurre algo, señorita?

La camarera de look _pin-up_ sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negación, se puso colorada y vaciló nerviosa mientras apuntaba todo el pedido para luego marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo. "_¿Cómo demonios lo hace?_", pensó Kagami analizándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Cómo podía conseguir que la gente hiciera lo que quisiera? Eso sí que era un "O_jo de Emperador" _definitivo.

―Qué hijo de puta que eres ―le recriminó con guasa Kagami, sin poder evitar reír con recelo.

Himuro se limitó a encoger ligeramente los hombros y dibujar una disimulada sonrisa. A continuación, su_ hermano mayor_ se quitó el abrigo de improviso. Apenas se retorció para desembarazarse de este, tal y como lo haría cualquier chaval de su edad. No era ese su caso: Himuro traspasaba los límites en madurez y porte. Debajo del abrigo vestía un jersey negro. De su cuello también colgaba el collar con el anillo enlazado. De fondo, como música de amueblamiento, a sonido bajo, se escuchaba _Johnny B. Good _de Chuck Berry.

Les sirvieron las bebidas. Himuro bebió un trago y suspiró. Luego, tras contemplar el contenido cerúleo del vaso, ensimismado, lo posó sobre la mesa. Kagami cató un escueto sorbo de cerveza y arrugó los labios. Estaba desacostumbrado al sabor amargo del alcohol. Su dedicación total al deporte requería de ciertos sacrificios.

―¿Qué tal lleváis los entrenamientos? ―Fue lo primero que le preguntó su acompañante.

―Supongo que igual de duros que los del resto ―respondió Kagami. Pensaba sonreír, pero no fue capaz―. Todos estamos ansiosos por ganar la próxima _Interhigh_. Así que... ¡en fin!, creo que nunca he entrenado tanto en mi vida como ahora.

―Por tu cara deduzco que el resultado está siendo gratificante.

―No me puedo quejar. ¿Y en Yosen?, ¿cómo marchan las cosas?

―Todo va bien... Así que tampoco me puedo quejar. Sobre todo, teniendo a un compañero de más de dos metros disfrutando dentro de la cancha como un niño pequeño el día de Navidad.

Era difícil imaginarse al antiguo defensa de Teikō divertirse con el baloncesto después de haber sido un jugador carente de emoción. Pero así era: Kuroko, con su juego y de la mano de Seirin, había conseguido devolverles el verdadero amor por el baloncesto, uno por uno, a sus egocéntricos excompañeros de equipo.

―¿Y qué tal os va a Kuroko y a ti?

―Genial. ―Apretó los labios con una sonrisa, conteniendo así su entusiasmo.

―Definitivamente seréis un hueso duro de roer para la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos. Los dos hacéis una buena pareja de equipo ―le dijo Himuro sin manifestar la menor emoción. Le soltó aquello como si fuera una obviedad o ley categórica. Como decir que después del día viene la noche o que en el Sáhara no llueve casi nunca.

―Bueno..., pienso que el cretino de _Ahomine_ sigue siendo mejor que yo. No sé si lograré estar en algún momento a su altura.

―Yo también lo creo. Pienso que Aomine, como jugador en sí, sigue siendo mejor que tú. ―Himuro elaboró una pausa y le miró directamente a los ojos―. Sin embargo, tú has demostrado ser mejor compañero para Kuroko que él, y en sólo un año. Tampoco soy el único que lo piensa: el resto de la plantilla de los _exmilagros_ también opina lo mismo... incluyendo al propio Aomine. Estás más que a la altura, Taiga.

Quedaron por breves segundos en silencio, Kagami pensando en las palabras de su acompañante. En ese rato, se escuchaban unas sobre otras las charlas de los demás comensales desde sus respectivas mesas.

―¿Te has acordado de traerme el CD de Pearl Jam que te presté hace mil años? ―intervino de nuevo Himuro, cambiando repentinamente de tema.

―_Ehm_... ―Kagami se llevó la palma de la mano contra la frente y resopló―. ¡Mierda! Lo siento, tío. Se me ha vuelto a olvidar. Sé que lo traje conmigo de Los Ángeles al regresar para la _Winter_ _Cup_... Pero, ahora mismo, no sé dónde cojones lo metí. Recuérdamelo con un mensaje la próxima vez que nos veamos.

―¿Sabes qué...? No me extrañaría nada si me dijeras que debido a nuestros enfrentamientos lo has lanzado al mar o algo por el estilo.

―¿En serio? Pues antes preferiría lanzar al mar el _iPad_ de Alex donde guarda toda su puñetera colección de _house_.

―Apuesto lo que sea que cuando ella estuvo quedándose en tu apartamento conectó su _iPad_ a tu equipo estéreo y te martilleó con su música. Agradece que no se pusiera a cantar. Espera, ¿también hizo eso? ―Kagami asintió con la cabeza. En este punto, Himuro perdió un poco las formas, su cara de póquer desapareció por un instante y carcajeó divertido, echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando entrever sus dientes―. ¡Te doy mi más sentido pésame! Has tenido que pasar unas semanitas duras teniendo a una Alexandra pegando gallos y semidesnuda por el apartamento.

―No tienes ni la más mínima idea, Tatsuya ―respondió de inmediato, ahora enrojecido por la vergüenza―. Ya te podrás imaginar cómo se _presentó_ a mis compañeros de equipo y la manera con que _saludó_ a la entrenadora.

Himuro rió con tantas ganas esta vez que sus ojos se humedecieron nada más imaginarse la hipotética escena.

―Entonces, Taiga, explotemos nuestra imaginación y pensemos por un instante que arrojamos al mar su dichoso _iPad_. Total, la imaginación no entiende de arrepentimientos. Y... ¿por qué no? Podríamos lanzar también al mar a Lady Gaga, David Guetta, Niki Minaj y a los que hagan falta.

―¡No es mala idea! El mar es ancho y profundo. Habrá sitio de sobra para toda esa bazofia.

Carcajearon al unísono. Hacía tiempo que Kagami no hablaba tan a gusto con aquel joven desde su antigua, y cada vez más distante, vida en América. Era como si los dos no se hubieran movido de Los Ángeles y estuvieran teniendo una típica conversación de las suyas. Echaba de menos esa naturalidad con la que le solía tratar su hermano mayor. Tal vez se equivocaba respecto al _nuevo Himuro_ porque, en el fondo, las personas jamás podrían cambiar del todo con el decurso de los años. Himuro Tatsuya seguía siendo el mismo.

―Hablar contigo siempre me ha hecho sentir bien. ―Himuro le sonrió estrechando la mirada. Parecía ser que el mayor estaba pensando lo mismo que él―. He echado de menos esto.

―Yo también he echado de menos esto. Al fin has dejado de usar tu faceta de tío manipulador y astuto contra mí ―le dijo en broma para después llevarse un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo por parte del aludido―. Oye, ¿y tus padres, Tatsuya?; ¿ya han venido a hacerte una visita?

―Aún no han podido por temas laborales. Supongo que vendrán en cuanto compaginen sus vacaciones. Como cada dos por tres me visitan mis tíos de Kanagawa para cerciorarse de que toda va bien, están más que tranquilos en ese sentido. Ah, ¿sabes qué? Mi madre preguntó por ti cuando estuve hablando hoy con ella por teléfono.

―¿Sí?

Himuro tomó otro largo trago de cerveza mientras asentía un poco con la cabeza.

―Me dijo que tenía que cuidar de ti, que todavía seguías siendo muy infantil y que vivir solo sin la supervisión de alguien mayor era algo muy imprudente.

―¡Oye! ¡Tú sólo eres un año y poco más mayor que yo! ―Kagami no pudo sentirse más que ofendido, apuntando al otro joven con el dedo índice.

Himuro frenó una sonrisa y lo miró como queriéndole demostrar lo infantil que justamente se estaba comportando en aquel momento. Kagami bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Vale, muy bien, estaba cogiendo una rabieta típica de un crío pequeño... pero era del todo justificada. O tal vez no. Al menos, Himuro contaba con el apoyo y el cariño no sólo de sus padres, sino el del resto de su familia.

―¿Cómo marcha la relación con tus padres, Taiga?

―Nos va muy bien ―respondió en tono serio. Luego sonrió torciendo un poco los labios―. Nuestro cariño se ha hecho más fuerte y profundo desde que nos separamos y cada uno decidió vivir por su lado. Solo nos une el hermoso lazo económico. ¿No te resulta emotivo?

―Ya veo... ―Himuro bajó la mirada.

A Kagami no le gustaba ironizar con sus engorrosos temas familiares pero era la única manera de quitarle hierro al asunto, dejarlo estar y cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Luego, estuvieron hablando de cosas serias, pero también bromearon según cenaban. Le bastaba a Kagami con saber que podían seguir bromeando juntos después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y que aún contaban con parcelas de lo que fue un extenso terreno compartido. Ni siquiera sabía hasta qué punto podían ser serios. Cada vez les faltaba menos para alcanzar la ansiada mayoría de edad de los veintiún años, una edad de toma de decisiones, las cuales afectarían al resto de sus vidas. Comprendían que el baloncesto era una etapa más y que, poco a poco, tenían que ir pensando en sus proyectos para la edad adulta.

El más mayor de los dos lo expresó de una manera más sucinta:

―Quiero enamorarme ―sentenció Himuro―. Sí, eso es lo que necesito en mi vida.

―¡Qué conmovedor! ―Kagami no pudo evitar troncharse de risa en su cara―. Es tan conmovedor que me dan ganas de vomitar. ¡Mujeres, prestad atención! ¡Himuro Tatsuya quiere enamorarse! ¡Id poniéndoos en fila! ¡Y de una en una! ¡De una en una, no os empujéis, por favor!

―¡Lo digo en serio!―instó Himuro entre risas.

Afuera llovía sin demasiada fuerza y el local se iba vaciando poco a poco. Los dos hablaban animadamente y se reían con ganas hasta el punto de llamar la atención de los demás clientes. Vale, era la cuarta Buddweiser que se bebían y ya estaban hablando en un enfático inglés muy americanizado. Algún efecto tendría las cervezas en dos jóvenes deportistas que apenas probaban el alcohol..., aunque Kagami no estaba seguro de eso con Himuro: el chico bebía alcohol tal y como si fuese agua. Él, en cambio, para mantener orgullo y tipo, no quería quedarse atrás aunque tuviera que beberse las tres cervezas con la ayuda de un embudo. Aparte de ellos en la hamburguesería, quedaban varias parejas y un grupo de chicos de más o menos su edad que también hablaban aunque no ruidosamente. Parecían estar también metidos en algún equipo deportivo; por sus holgadas chaquetas que completaban su uniforme deportivo, Kagami apostó que jugaban en un equipo juvenil de béisbol.

―He salido con varias chicas y...

―Decir "_varias_" es quedarse corto, Tatsuya ―lo interrumpió sin dejar de hablar ambos en inglés―. Desde que te conozco, nunca has estado demasiado tiempo sin tener novia.

―¡Vamos, no seas así de obstinado! Mira, a pesar de mis noviazgos, nunca llegué a enamorarme de verdad de ninguna. Y creo que la razón a mi conducta es porque siempre he antepuesto el baloncesto frente a todo lo demás. ―Las palabras de Himuro sonaron con tanta firmeza que Kagami no tuvo la menor duda de que decía la verdad―. El baloncesto lo es todo para mí..., ya lo sabes, pero sería estúpido pensar que se puede vivir eternamente de eso.

»Todas las personas intentamos en la vida alcanzar una especie de cúspide, cada una a su manera. Hay quienes morirán sin alcanzarla, mientras que unos pocos conseguirán encaramarse en lo más alto. Yo tengo miedo de que no me ocurra eso. Tengo miedo de estancarme, Taiga.

»Cada día que pasa pienso que no alcanzaré mi cúspide personal si sigo teniendo el baloncesto como prioridad en mi vida. No he creado nada ni seré recordado como un brillante jugador. Nunca seré de renombre en el baloncesto y está claro que no podré vivir de ello en el futuro. No todos contamos con la suerte de ser jugadores como Aomine Daiki y tú, ¿sabes?

»Entonces, si yo borrase de un plumazo el baloncesto de mi vida, únicamente vería un paisaje extrañamente llano y monótono. Por eso tengo que ir pensando en ocupar ese vacío... y quiero empezar por enamorarme. Cuando llegue el día en que deje el baloncesto me gustaría pensar que tendré el apoyo de alguien a quien le importe de verdad.

Himuro dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos un momento. Kagami pensó que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar largo y tendido. Al abrirlos, Himuro alzó el ojo visible y le miró atentamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, luego tensó los labios en reacción, formando una amarga sonrisa que Kagami no esperó. Sabía que Himuro estaba comportándose de manera más extraña y pragmática de lo normal.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Tatsuya?

En respuesta, el otro cambió su expresión de golpe y sonrió afable. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

―¿Piensas mucho en eso?

―Muy a menudo ―se sinceró Himuro―. Sobre todo, cuando recuerdo que en pocas semanas comenzaré el tercer año de instituto. Es una maldita presión el ir barajando ya las universidades a escoger y sus malditos exámenes de inserción.

Kagami suspiró, doblando y desdoblando la servilleta de papel sobre la mesa de manera nerviosa.

―Podrías... ―aventuró, entorpecido al pensar con rapidez―, podrías seguir jugando al baloncesto una vez estés en alguna universidad. Apuesto a que cualquier equipo estaría interesado de tenerte en su plantilla.

―¿Y de qué me serviría eso? Seamos coherentes por un segundo, sobre todo tú, Taiga. El baloncesto universitario es como un escaparate de exhibición en donde jugadores brillantes con becas deportivas buscan destacar y llamar la atención de algún campus norteamericano para luego hacerse un hueco en la NBA o, como mínimo, ser adquiridos por alguna liga menos importante, como la europea o la japonesa.

―¡Claro que conseguirás un puesto! ―Kagami se levantó cual resorte de la mesa, capturando la atención y el silencio por parte de los demás presentes dentro del restaurante―. ¡Tú eres un buen jugador, joder!

―Veo que no te das cuenta de lo que intento decirte ―dijo Himuro sin cambiar ni un ápice su tono de voz―. Vamos, siéntate y cálmate un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

―Está bien. ―Kagami se sentó de nuevo aunque sin dejar de sentirse inquieto―. Entonces ve directo al grano, ¿vale? ¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?

―Intento decirte que no seguiré jugando al baloncesto una vez vaya a la universidad. Este va a ser mi último año, Taiga. Quiero que lo des todo junto a Seirin cuando nos enfrentemos de nuevo. Yo..., yo sólo quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo de esta etapa de mi vida.

Minutos más tarde, pagaron la cuenta y salieron de la hamburguesería. Himuro lo acompañó hasta la estación de Sagenjaya. El reloj marcaba casi las nueve y veinte de la noche y aún había gente por la calle. El murmullo de voces humanas y el ruido del tráfico formaban el característico sonido de la ciudad. Aún caía una leve llovizna desde las alturas. En los charcos se reflejaban las luces doradas de las farolas. Una brisa soplaba fría por las calles. Ambos caminaban a paso lento, mirando al frente y con las manos en los bolsillos. El camino a la estación duró alrededor de diez minutos y ninguno de los dos dio pie a entablar una conversación. De nuevo en la DT03 destino Shibuya, fue Himuro el primero que habló de los dos, colocándose en frente de él.

―Oye, Taiga.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Kagami. No le gustaba ese tono monocorde y serio que había empleado su hermano mayor. Se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de hablar después de asimilar que Himuro Tatsuya tenía pensado dejar el baloncesto una vez finalizara el instituto. Se supone que jugarían _siempre_. Petrificado e incapaz de reaccionar, Kagami lo miró.

―Lo siento. A lo mejor tenía que haber esperado un tiempo más antes de decírtelo... ―añadió Himuro―. Pero sentí que tenía que hacerlo. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

―No, claro que no lo estoy. Pero es injusto ―se limitó a decir Kagami meneando la cabeza hacia ambos lados―. Se supone que...

―Se supone que jugaríamos juntos algún día en un equipo de la NBA, ¿no? ―Himuro terminó la frase por él.

―Era nuestro sueño, Tatsuya. Me jode que ni siquiera intentes cumplirlo.

Kagami respiró hondo por la nariz y cerró los ojos. Ahora entendía por qué Himuro seguía viéndolo como un crío pequeño, dándole valor todavía a sueños infantiles. Aunque el sueño de niñez de jugar al baloncesto profesionalmente hasta jubilarse fuese algo ambiguo, provisional y, para ser exactos, una puerilidad, dicha promesa siempre había adquirido cierto equilibro y solidez en su cabeza. Ahora, no obstante, solidez y equilibro estaban volatilizándose por los aires, sin dejar rastro.

Y, en el preciso instante en que lo pensó, sintió que algo había terminado. Sutil, pero firmemente, su sueño compartido había terminado.

De pronto, sin esperarlo, Himuro apoyó una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

―Vamos a hacer aquí mismo una nueva promesa. ―Con el flequillo echado detrás de la oreja, Kagami pudo ver por completo la segura mirada, color ceniza, perteneciente a Himuro―. Prométeme que cumplirás nuestro sueño por los dos.

Kagami tragó saliva nervioso y, en reacción, asintió con vitalidad.

Compartieron una sonrisa sincera. Por un instante, los dos hermanos volvieron a ser unos niños.

ᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙ

* * *

_FIN CAPÍTULO II._

**· ᘛoᘚ ·**

Saludos, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo después de haber tardado más de lo pensado en subirlo y publicarlo. Tengo que decir que he tenido que modificar el primer capítulo para no separarme del canon del manga, sobre todo, a estos últimos capítulos, por lo que cuidado en leer este fic si todavía alguien no sigue al pie el manga, porque en él habrán spoilers y no quiero fastidiarle a nadie lo que está pasando en esos últimos minutos Rakuzan versus Seirin.

Muchas gracias por leer C:

Pronto llegará un tercer capítulo.


	3. Capítulo III

**LOS COLORES DE UNA SOMBRA**

_**by Silenciosa**_

KUROKO NO BASUKE

_KagaKuro  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más._

_**Advertencia:** Contenido BoyxBoy (tema adulto). Lenguaje ordinario (insultos). Referencia a spoilers del manga/anime._

**· ᘛoᘚ ·**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

_"In arenas he kills for a prize. / "En la palestra, él mata por una recompensa._  
_Wins a minute to add to his life, / Gana un minuto más que añadir a su vida,_  
_but the sickness is drowned by cries for more. / pero la enfermedad es ahogada por gritos de más._  
_Pray to god, make it quick, watch him fall." / Rezad, aprisa, mirad cómo cae."_

_Atrocity Exhibition, Joy Division._

ᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙ

Cerró los ojos y percibió el olor de la brisa. Un airecillo primaveral con turgencias dulzonas. Las flores que invadían el Parque Central Kumin del distrito de Meguro esparcían por el aire su perfume. El cielo era diáfano; las pocas nubes que por allí bogaban apenas eran perceptibles, casi se mimetizaban con el azul hipnótico del firmamento. El invierno había desaparecido de golpe. Los coletazos fríos de los últimos días dieron por finalizada su estancia y ahora, allá donde se mirase, la primavera invadía la ciudad. Policías, oficinistas, jóvenes de instituto, mujeres con niños, conductores de autobús: la mayoría de los viandantes se atrevía a ir en manga corta.

Kuroko Tetsuya dejó atrás este parque que se encontraba próximo a la zona residencial donde vivía con su familia. Cruzó el famoso _Puente de los almendros_ de Meguro y, alrededor de cinco minutos más tarde, se apeó en la estación.

Colocándose tras la línea blanca que delimitaba el andén para evitar accidentes, esperó paciente en la _Yamanote Line_, conocida por contar con tramos elevados. Una vez hubo llegado el tren, Kuroko entró en uno de los vagones. Visualmente este tren era más moderno que los empleados en otras líneas por la compañía ferroviaria _JR East,_ ya que este se empleaba exclusivamente al servicio de la _Yamanote Line_: una de las líneas urbanas más importantes y con mayor tráfico de todo Tokio. Tal y como esperaba, el interior estaba a rebosar de pasajeros; apenas cabía un alma allí dentro.

Kuroko llevaba puesto una camisa blanca a rayas horizontales en azul marino —de estilo náutico—, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas deportivas. Habiendo buen tiempo, prescindió también de llevar chaqueta. Eso sí: no salió a la calle sin antes haberse puesto protector solar, como haría cualquier persona cuya piel carente de melanina es notablemente sensible a la luz diurna.

Se deslizó por entre el amotinamiento de cuerpos sin ser notada, como venía siendo habitual, su escurridiza presencia. Encontró el hueco adecuado y se agarró con una mano a la barra superior. Puede que entre jugadores de baloncesto curtidos su altura de casi metro setenta resultase irrisoria e insignificante, pero si se le comparaba con cualquier ciudadano de a pie, Kuroko estaba en el límite de superar la estatura media del varón japonés. Él no era de corta estatura, ni mucho menos. _"La culpa la he tenido yo por empecinarme a jugar en un deporte donde se requiere chicos cuya estatura es superior a la media de la población general"_, pensó sin poder evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Esta reflexión quedaba reducida en que no se arrepentía de haber tomado dicha decisión. Aún recordaba la primera vez que vio un partido de baloncesto a la sazón de unos cuatro años. Quedó tan maravillado con la destreza de aquellos jugadores norteamericanos realizando saltos increíbles para hacer clavadas a canasta que, desde aquel instante, supo que quería formar parte de ese deporte y convertirlo, poco después, en el epicentro de su existencia. "_Y jamás me arrepentiré de haber escogido este camino._"

Su vida en el baloncesto había sido hasta el momento un camino de rosas. Y, como en todo camino de rosas, acabó haciéndose daño con numerosas espinas. Había sido muy feliz... pero también había sufrido bajo un mismo nivel de intensidad. Los ya apergaminados palimpsestos inscritos en su memoria, esa conjunción de recuerdos vividos durante su etapa en Teikō, seguían siendo una espina clavada justamente en medio del pecho, cual insistente llagada que no alcanzaba a curarse del todo, formando una profunda y horrible cicatriz. Un dolor crónico que arrastraba Kuroko desde hacía dos años. Y era Kagami Taiga quien estaba siendo el analgésico más eficaz para apaciguar ese dolor inherente en el espíritu de Kuroko. Tal vez alcanzara ya para Kuroko la denominación de droga o estupefaciente. Si llegara a comercializarse, las farmacéuticas se forrarían.

"_Ten un Kagami Taiga en tu vida y el dolor causado por las espinas del pasado desaparecerá."_

Sí, sería un buen eslogan publicitario.

Kuroko volvió a sonreír, esta vez perceptible con el arquear completo de sus finos labios. Ningún pasajero prestó atención a la sonrisa insólita y poco común de Kuroko Tetsuya, la cual acababa de surgir inesperada.

Si no hubiera sido por Seirin, sobre todo, por Kagami, aquel presente lleno de luz, de alegrías y esperanzas puestas en el futuro, no hubiera tenido cabida, y él, Kuroko Tetsuya, seguiría atormentándose, y la espina seguiría doliendo ahí, en medio del pecho, clavada y abrasándole ponzoñosa. Sin el ruidoso e infantil Kagami Taiga, Kuroko reconocía que hubiera seguido permaneciendo al lugar que siempre había sido delegado, viéndolo todo desde las sombras.

Por fuera, el tren resplandecía al reflejarse sobre su superficie la luz del sol de la tarde. Los metales de los que estaba construido relucían sin una nube que los empañara, tan limpios que se podía ver la cara reflejada en su superficie como recién pulidos y salidos de la fábrica.

Se bajó en la estación de Shibuya. Por unos instantes, Kuroko tuvo el desenfrenado instinto de marcharse a pie, caminar un par de manzanas más al norte y alcanzar el bloque de edificios donde residía su _luz_, como si la inercia tirara de él y le insistiera en ir hasta allí.

Miró su reloj de pulsera una vez más y evitó pensar en lo cerca que estaba de poder ver a Kagami.

Kuroko esperó a la siguiente línea metropolitana, la cual lo llevó poco después hasta la estación de Shinjuku y realizar allí un último trasbordo. En cuanto la línea _Seibu-Shinjuku_ rumbo Kodaira hubo arribado a la estación, entró y suspiró aliviado cuando se percató de que no estaban congestionados sus vagones por demasiados pasajeros. Este tren lucía viejo en comparación con los dos anteriores; los ventanales no eran amplios y, debido a la edad, los cristales presentaban cierto tono amarillento. Encontró un asiento libre en el cual sentarse y se dispuso a leer un libro que guardaba en su mochila.

El trayecto hasta Kodaira duraría alrededor de unos cincuenta minutos, por lo que Kuroko intentó concentrarse en la lectura. Desafortunadamente, le fue imposible. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había releído un mismo párrafo. Mientras que sus ojos se aferraban por imaginarse la escena relatada de la narración, sus pensamientos fluían aparte. No podía entonces eludir el hecho de que se sentía nervioso. Terriblemente nervioso.

Habían transcurrido cuatro largos meses tras la victoria de Seirin contra Rakuzan en la_ Winter Cup. _Después de tal amplio paréntesis de tiempo, Kuroko volvería a ver a su antiguo capitán de Teikō.

Akashi Seijūrō.

ᘙᘙᘙᘙ

El psiquiátrico del distrito de Kodaira era el centro privado más prestigioso de Tokio de este tipo. Era afamado por la positiva y rápida recuperación demostrada en la mayoría de sus pacientes internos. La enorme —si bien selecta— plantilla de empleados contaba con doctores de renombre, cuyas facultades abordaban diferentes campos y cuyo objetivo se centraba especialmente en dilucidar patogenias y etiologías de trastornos psiquiátricos y neurológicos de la manera más efectiva posible.

Las malas lenguas hablaban del centro como el _lugar_ en el que se internaban a aquellos miembros de la élite nipona —los más influyentes y ricos del país— que había _perdido el juicio_ y que se ponían en las mejores manos médicas gracias a sus desmedidas cuentas bancarias. Por lo que este centro era prácticamente inaccesible para gran parte de la sociedad.

Kuroko contempló el centro psiquiátrico desde la distancia. Había sido construido en solitario, aislado de construcciones humanas, y situado sobre una colina pronunciada que se extendía hasta el arco del horizonte, tersa como un mar. Unos álamos blancos, pareados en hilera a modo de perspectiva de fuga, cruzaban el espacio ajardinado hasta dar con la puerta enrejada que daba acceso a la propiedad perteneciente al centro. La tapia que rodeaba por todas partes esta área privada estaba muy apartada del enorme edificio construido en el interior, con lo que se estaba presumiendo de que el terreno adquirido por la institución era enorme.

Vista de cerca, la tapia era altísima, no menos de cuatro metros de altura. Si algún paciente en su deseo de fugarse intentaba escalarla acabaría desistiendo en su infructuoso intento. "_Tal vez alguien con la envergadura de Murasakibara-kun podría saltarla", _dedujo Kuroko para sus adentros_. _Por el aspecto que presentaba, estaba hecha a base de ladrillo, al que se le había añadido una limpia y elaborada capa de pintura en blanco nuclear. Llegó a la verja que cerraba la entrada. Candados y cierres eléctricos no faltaban. Así como dos puestos de vigilancia flanqueándola.

Kuroko observó entre los barrotes. Plantado en el largo camino que iba hasta el edificio, un guardia de corpulenta complexión fumaba un cigarrillo tranquilamente sin advertir su presencia.

—Disculpe —llamó Kuroko, haciendo altavoz con las manos.

El guardia pegó un brinco del susto nada más escucharle. Se volvió y se acercó tras los barrotes sin antes apagar el cigarrillo y esconderlo bajo un puñado de tierra removida con el pie.

—Buenas tardes, joven.

—Buenas tardes.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?; ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Kuroko asintió inclinándose levemente hacia delante.

—Necesito acceder al centro —respondió—. Si me permite, me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya y he venido con la intención de visitar a un interno amigo mío dentro del régimen de visitas estipulado.

El guardia lo miró extrañado, como si fuese la cosa más insólita jamás vista, escudriñando la mirada con un fruncir de ceño. Tal vez ello se debiera a que Kuroko estaba hablando en un respetuoso _keigo_ o tuviera más que ver su aspecto físico una vez era denotada su escurridiza presencia. No todos los días se veía a un hermoso japonés albino de pragmáticos ojos azules. Era algo casi tan raro como presenciar en el cielo el tránsito de un mismo cometa dos veces en la vida.

—No sé si lo sabrás, chico, pero para poder entrar dentro del régimen de visitas se necesita la autorización del tutor legal del paciente interno.

—Estoy al corriente de dicha autorización —dijo—. Akashi-_sama_ ya se ha puesto en contacto con el centro para que yo pueda visitar a su hijo las veces que quiera. Si no presenta alguna molestia de su parte, ¿podría verificar el listado de familiares y allegados del interno con aquiescencia de acceso? Verá que aparezco ahí.

—¿Ak...?, ¿Akashi-_sama_...? —el guardia tartamudeó incrédulo—. ¿Tu _amigo_ es el hijo de... Akashi-_sama_?

Kuroko respondió con un sí bastante escueto, casi imperceptible. El adulto guardó silencio, estupefacto y con la boca entreabierta. Miró a Kuroko nuevamente de hito en hito y, una vez recuperara la postura, carraspeó su garganta.

—Necesitaría tu tarjeta de identificación. ¿La llevas contigo?

Kuroko asintió enseguida. La sacó de la cartera que guardaba en la mochila y se la entregó a través de los barrotes. Al tomarla, el hombre se la llevó consigo hasta uno de los puestos de vigilancia después de inclinar varias veces la cabeza en dirección a Kuroko, justificando su temporal ausencia. Kuroko sabía que el guardia estaría verificando la información; toda seguridad es poca en un lugar como aquel.

De pronto, las verjas se abrieron ante sus ojos. Habiendo puesto un primer pie y entrando finalmente dentro del complejo del psiquiátrico, no tardó en presenciar el regreso del guardia.

—Ya lo he comprobado, y todo es correcto. Puedes pasar. —Le entregó su tarjeta de identificación—. Como ves, tardarías unos minutos hasta llegar al edificio principal si vas andando. Te llevaría en el vehículo del centro, pero ahora mismo está de servicio, en busca de un nuevo paciente.

—No importa —intervino Kuroko, con otro asentimiento—. Si no hay inconveniente, iré caminando hasta allí.

—En cualquier caso tendré que acompañarte. Vamos, sígueme.

El camino hasta la fachada del edificio principal del psiquiátrico de Kodaira era largo y la sobriedad de sus jardines de regusto afrancesado espesaba el ambiente por momentos. Kuroko logró divisar un hombre joven de buen parecer, ataviado con una bata blanca que le cubría hasta los tobillos. Este se acercó a ellos y gritó inesperadamente tras un alargado boj cuadrangular:

—¡Un _yōkai_! ¡Un _yōkai!_ —Apuntando con el dedo índice, señaló a Kuroko—. ¡Te veo!, ¡te veo, espíritu! ¡Noto tu presencia!

El guardia hizo un ademán con la mano a Kuroko para que ignorara al paciente.

—No te preocupes, muchacho —comentó el guardia—. Es un interno inofensivo. Se llama Tsunehisa Kazuo. ¿Te suena el apellido de algo?

—Tsunehisa..., _uhm_, no. La verdad es que no.

—¿Vienes a por mí?, ¿a que sí? —Kuroko escuchó gritar al paciente mientras los seguía tras el boj—. ¡Yo tengo la culpa, he contaminado todo!; ¡haz que pague con mi condena!

—Su padre fue el presidente y uno de los mayores inversores de la Compañía Eléctrica de Tokio, la TEPCO. Murió hará unos años por las secuelas cerebrales producidas a causa de un ictus. Con la muerte de su padre, el puesto presidencial se lo cedieron a él... hasta lo ocurrido con la central de Fukushima. Está internado aquí desde entonces. Su cuadro clínico determinó que sufre paranoia y alucinaciones. Ay..., es una auténtica lástima siendo un chaval tan joven y con un futuro que se auguraba prometedor.

Kuroko volvió sus ojos por una fracción de segundo atrás y vio cómo lo que había sido un rico e influyente ejecutivo, estaba ahora forcejeando con los enfermeros que lo habían estado guiando en su paseo diario... y sin dejar de apuntarle con el dedo índice hacia su persona.

La fachada restaurada del edificio y la gran puerta recordaban a la típica residencia occidental. Se notaba a leguas que era una imitación sencilla aunque si bien elaborada con esmero. Era chocante ver una mansión de líneas clásicas en suelo nipón. Tal vez fue la mansión de un apoderado norteamericano que residió en ella antes de la Restauración Meiji a finales del siglo XIX. Cruzaron el umbral; de aquí a un vestíbulo soberbio en decoración. Todo era grande, inútilmente grande. Una colosal pintura de paisaje al óleo en la cual era representado en la lejanía el monte Fuji tras uno de sus cinco lagos y almendros en flor remitidos en un primer plano embelleciendo aun más la obra. Debajo de ella rezaba una inscripción en _kanji_, un elogio a los fundadores del centro psiquiátrico. Había también rótulos modernos enmarcando las diferentes puertas que conectaban con el vestíbulo. Uno decía "_Administración_"; otro, "_Sala de espera_". El guardia lo dirigió a este último. Cruzaron bajo el arco a medio punto de la puerta.

—Siéntate aquí, y espera un poco. Enseguida te atenderán.

Al cabo de diez minutos, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y una mujer delgada entró de forma apresurada en la sala. Por su vestimenta, dedujo que era una doctora. Kuroko se levantó para recibirla con una formal inclinación hacia delante que fue del mismo modo correspondida.

—Hola, eres Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿cierto?

—Buenas tardes. Sí, soy yo. Es un placer.

La joven doctora lo estudió visualmente con disimulada curiosidad para luego sonreírle en amago afable. Durante unos segundos más, se le quedó mirando: lo examinó de arriba abajo, aunque de manera escrupulosa. Ella entornaba los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo, al igual que un fotógrafo que regula el diafragma de la lente.

—Soy la doctora Hayashi Miyako. —Ella le extendió una tarjeta personal que Kuroko recibió con otra inclinación formal—. Dirijo la rehabilitación de tu amigo. El placer es mío, Kuroko-_kun_.

A Kuroko le parecía bastante curioso el tuteo recibido por parte de la profesional. Normalmente, los médicos solían tener una actitud bastante formal en el trato durante su trabajo. La doctora aparentaba no alcanzar los treinta años y sus movimientos, a pesar de ser enfáticos, demostraban que aún no alcanzaba la experiencia ni la distinción dignas de la madurez. Apostó a que debía ser una doctora novel; una recién titulada. No entendía cómo el padre de Akashi, conociendo su ácido temperamento, permitiera que el caso psiquiátrico de su hijo lo llevase alguien con tan poca experiencia. Tal vez había sido Akashi quien la escogió, y no su padre.

A diferencia de su jovial y alegre comportamiento, sus facciones y aspecto físico se acercaban más a los esquemas estéticos de una dama antigua, una _kitsune-gao_, que al canon común en una japonesa moderna: tono de piel cremoso, _avainillado_, ligeramente pecosa, cara angosta, pómulos remarcados, labios pequeños en forma de corazón, estrechez de la mirada, pelo de un negro sin decolorar y manos bien cuidadas. Vestía la bata blanca característica del uniforme de médico en la que permanecía trabada su tarjeta de identificación dentro del centro. Debajo vestía unos divertidos pantalones estilo _slack_ de color crema que se estrechaban por los tobillos. Unos mocasines del mismo color completaban su informal atuendo. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alborotada y deshecha; algunos mechones oscuros caían desordenados sobre sus hombros.

Hayashi Miyako se concentró durante un instante pensando en algo. Kuroko casi podía percibir el ruido de su cabeza dando vuelta en medio de la habitación. Luego habló.

—Kuroko-_kun_, ¿podría realizarte una serie de preguntas acerca de mi paciente? —le preguntó la doctora Hayashi, tuteándole. Kuroko no sabía qué responder—. Verás... Creo que podría avanzar enormemente en la rehabilitación de Aka-_chan_ si consigo una información más completa y concisa sobre él de alguien que esté dentro de su círculo más cercano como lo es el amistoso.

Kuroko se limitó a aceptar empleando un asentimiento con la mirada sin dejar de pensar cómo ella se había referido a su paciente por el apelativo "_Aka_-_chan"_. Supuso que la familiaridad vivida durante cuatro largos meses entre paciente y doctora era más que evidente.

Poco después se encontraba en el despacho de la doctora. Esta se había puesto unas gafas de pasta en negro y estaba ojeando desordenadamente el papeleo que guardaba en un casillero situado al fondo. Kuroko permaneció sentado, casi al borde la silla, erguido el busto y las tobillos cruzados y muy juntos. Se quedó mirando al techo, perdiéndose en el sonido de la luz. Aparte del movimiento perceptible de la doctora en su quehacer de rebuscar entre carpetas y en el abrir y cerrar cajones, era perceptible el tono monótono del silbido eléctrico semejante al zumbar de un mosquito. Finalmente, la doctora halló lo que buscaba: una carpeta. La tomó, dejándola sobre la mesa, para después ponerse a revisar algunos de los documentos allí archivados. Los fue sacando según avanzaba en su revisión.

Era el historial clínico de Akashi.

Aunque una de las hojas estuvieran al revés de su vista, Kuroko pudo leer lo que había escrito en ella:

"_Diagnóstico: Trastorno de identidad disociativo [doble personalidad] y distimia avanzada." _

Con solo leer aquello, Kuroko escuchó el palpito de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos con dureza. Aguantó como pudo el no demostrar la ansiedad que le estaba produciendo el tomar consciencia de la dura enfermedad mental que estaba sufriendo su antiguo capitán. Procuró que sus ojos grandes y claros —de un azul casi translúcido—, permaneciesen herméticos y no se humedecieran bajo ningún concepto.

Fue la doctora quien inició la conversación. Sus preguntas abarcaron temas acerca de cómo conoció a Akashi, la época que compartieron en Teikō y su primera año en Rakuzan hasta lo ocurrido en la _Winter Cup_. Según Kuroko hablaba escuetamente, ella iba anotando en un pequeño cuaderno. Era zurda.

—Así que uno de tus principales objetivos que debió mucho tu llegada al equipo de baloncesto del Instituto Seirin fue tu deseo por devolverles el entusiasmo a tus excompañeros de Teikō a la hora de jugar... incluido Aka-_chan_.

—Sí, así es —respondió Kuroko.

—Entiendo. Pues a simple vista, al igual que ocurre con Aka-_chan_, físicamente tampoco pareces ser un jugador de baloncesto.

Kuroko tensó los labios pero su expresión no cambió.

—No dice nada que yo desconozca, doctora.

Ella, en cambio, rió divertida.

—No te lo decía con malicia ni mucho menos —le aclaró transmitiéndole afabilidad en la intensidad de su acogedora mirada—. No parecer algo no tiene por qué ser malo a la fuerza. Como diría el dicho: "_nada es imposible para una mente dispuesta_". Con ello quiero decir que una persona debe demostrar lo que vale por su habilidad y no por lo que dictamina su apariencia. Me da la impresión que Aka-_chan_ tenía razón al decirme que tú eras _el_ _verdadero_ _jugador_ _milagro_ de Teikō. Sé que has tenido que esforzarte mucho para que los demás terminaran por reconocer y admirar tu juego. Ahora entiendo también el orgullo que siente al hablar de ti. Aka-_chan _te tiene en muy alta estima.

—Aun así..., yo..., yo no hubiera conseguido nada de esto solo.

Kuroko bajó por primera vez la mirada, huyendo de la perteneciente joven mujer, con la que había mantenido contacto. Ella seguía observando todas y cada una de sus reacciones. Permanecieron callados, a la espera de que uno de los tomara las riendas de la conversación y hablara. Finalmente, Kuroko cedido por el momento, alzó de nuevo la cabeza , suspiró y tomó la palabra.

—Verá, doctora Hayashi, siempre he sido una persona prudente y razonable. Me desagradan los riesgos y las apuestas. Pero cuando presencié cómo acabó todo en la escuela media, supe enseguida que debía hacer algo —elaboró una pequeña pausa—. Realmente era como ver el desenfrenado avance de un tren a punto de descarriar. Yo me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo frenar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. De veras sentí, doctora, que tenía que intervenir... y no solo por ellos, sino también por mí.

—_Uhm_, lo sé. Mi paciente me ha hablado sobre eso, que tu progreso a fuerza de ensayos y errores floreció gracias a Seirin, tu nuevo equipo, y... especialmente por el lazo de amistad que compartes con el jugador estrella. ¿No es así?

Kuroko asintió entre parpadeos, impasible de nuevo, mirando directo a la doctora y así ver su reacción.

—Así que... buscabas no únicamente corregir la actitud egoísta, carente de espíritu de juego, de tus excompañeros de equipo, sino deseabas por tu parte volver a amar el baloncesto. De todas formas, sea cual sea la naturaleza de la motivación que te llevó a hacer lo que hiciste, se podría decir que fuiste bastante arriesgado. Todo podría haber acabado bastante mal, ¿lo sabes?

Kuroko midió sus palabras con cuidado.

—Siempre fui consciente de que cabría esa posibilidad de echarlo todo a perder y complicar aun más las cosas, pero como le he dicho hace un momento, la determinación que sentí por aquel entonces estaba al margen de todo raciocinio y sentido común.

La doctora Hayashi Miyako anotó algo más en su cuaderno y luego se frotó ligeramente una mano contra la otra como si notara de pronto el frío que invadía el interior de su despacho al no darle la luz del sol.

—Volvamos a la raíz de lo que hablábamos antes, ¿te parece? —intervino ella subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz con la ayuda de los dedos, acción que le hizo venir a la mente la imagen del escolta de Shūtoku, Midorima Shintarō—. Notaste un cambio repentino en mi paciente cuando jugó con vosotros en la final del campeonato.

—Sí. Yo supe en ese instante que había vuelto a ser _él... _El que yo conocí durante mi primer año en Teikō.

—Dime algo más, Kuroko-_kun_: ¿cómo reaccionó Aka-_chan_ al perder por primera vez?

Kuroko no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y dirigirla a sus pies. Tensó los labios bajo una leve sonrisa.

—Nunca lo he visto ser tan feliz como aquel día —se sinceró—. Parecía que finalmente lograba estar en paz consigo mismo.

La doctora Hayashi anotó de nuevo en su cuaderno. Luego, habló:

—Hay algo que quisiera contarte antes de llevarte hasta mi paciente, Kuroko-_kun_. El tratamiento psiquiátrico de Aka-_chan_, junto a la hospitalización, la psicoterapia progresiva con hipnosis, la terapia conductual cognitiva y los psicofármacos, han dado como resultado una importante mejoría; sin embargo, aún padece de _fugas_.

»Una _fuga,_ por si no lo sabes_, _es el momento en el que se produce un desdoblamiento de la personalidad, y de manera involuntaria. Aka-_chan_ tiene dos personalidades muy claras: el Akashi Seijūrō que _es_ y el Akashi Seijūrō que_ debe ser_. Ambos Seijūrō existen, son reales; tienen diferentes recuerdos, diferentes temperamentos, diferentes actitudes, diferentes experiencias... De hecho, las experiencias que comparten las perciben de un modo muy diferente. Digamos que son dos personas en un mismo cuerpo. Este último Akashi_, el que debe ser_, es su lado dominante, creado con el objetivo de soportar la fuerte presión y la consecución de recuerdos de carácter traumático que ha vivido desde la niñez.

»En lo que llevamos el equipo especializado del hospital y yo con la evolución de su trastorno, hemos dictaminado que dicha personalidad tomó el control completo de Aka-_chan_ hará como dos años... hasta lo ocurrido en la final de la_ Winter Cup_. Digamos que mi labor va a centrarse en hacer desaparecer esta personalidad creada y estabilizar a la verdadera. Solo así podrá ser el muchacho _libre_ que viste por última vez jugando en la cancha. Con esto quiero hacerte entender que, si llegas a notar el más mínimo cambio en su personalidad, des por finalizada la visita. ¿De acuerdo? Creemos conveniente aislar a su otro _yo _con la intención de que no vuelva a ser la personalidad dominante.

—Así haré, doctora Hayashi —aseguró Kuroko evitando demostrar su nerviosismo.

—Perfecto, cuento con tu palabra. Intentaremos que Aka-_chan_ se sienta lo más cómodo posible durante tu visita. Seguro se sentirá muy, muy feliz en cuanto te vea. Después de estos cuatro largos meses, aparte de las visitas que ha recibido de su padre y de su representante, eres tú el primer amigo con el que tendrá contacto desde el día que internó. —Ella elaboró una pequeña pausa para tomar aire—. Viendo lo mejoría que ha tenido en todo este tiempo, dimos visto bueno a su petición de ser visitado por un amigo. No dudó en escogerte a ti y pedirle a su padre que te permitiera el acceso al centro para que pudieras venir a verle.

Hubo otra pausa breve. La doctora dio unos golpecitos con su bolígrafo contra la superficie de la mesa. Parecía estar tamborileando el ritmo de alguna canción que tenía en mente.

—Una pregunta más: ¿desde cuándo sabías que mi paciente internaría en nuestro centro?

—Fue el mismo Akashi-_kun_ quien me lo dijo. Me llamó en la madrugada previa a su internamiento —respondió Kuroko—. He querido venir a visitarle mucho antes, pero me lo prohibió, al igual que al resto de mis excompañeros de equipo.

—Es decir, que aparte de ti, los antiguos titulares de Teikō también lo saben.

—Pero no se preocupe por ello, doctora. Nosotros entendemos perfectamente que debemos guardar silencio y no revelar a nadie la situación de Akashi-_kun_.

—Sí, es lo mejor. No sería conveniente que el internamiento de mi paciente salga a la luz. Si llegase eso a ocurrir, la prensa sensacionalista se cebaría sin piedad con él. Aunque espero que, con tu visita, Aka-_chan_ mejore y pronto puedan pasarse por aquí también los demás excompañeros vuestros. —La doctora Hayashi sonrió—. Hay que ser cautelosos y darle tiempo para que se recupere poco a poco. Pondré todo lo que tenga de mi parte para que vuelva a ser el mismo que vosotros conocisteis años atrás.

Kuroko asintió con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que visites a tu amigo, Kuroko-_kun_.

Kuroko la siguió, abandonando ambos del despacho. Cruzaron el vestíbulo, donde vieron a varios enfermeros charlar en voz baja entre ellos. Entraron por uno de los tantos pasillos, largo y ancho, bordeado a uno y otro flanco por módulos acristalados y al que llegaban, como afluentes al río principal, otros corredores más estrechos y laberínticos. Todo estaba encalado con pintura blanca en contraposición a un suelo oscuro hecho de parqué. Al fondo del pasaje, una enorme puerta hecha de madera noble, de mayor envergadura y consistencia, cubría todo el panel. Junto a la puerta, había un enfermero, quien quitó los cerrojos y la abrió para ellos.

La doctora saludó al enfermero y este la correspondió acto después; sin embargo, no saludó cortésmente a Kuroko. No había notado que estaba allí.

La sala —o enorme galería— a la que entraron era inmensa y estaba repleta de múltiples mesas y sillas. Sobre unas mesas, había libros y revistas; y en otras, juegos de shōgi, _go_ y barajas de cartas _hanafuda_. Había seis pacientes varones y de mediana edad allí dentro, jugando a una partida de _mahjong_ en compañía, y cuyos movimientos estaban siendo vigilados atentamente por un enfermero y dos guardias. Sus charlas y risas llevadas a media voz apenas resonaban en el espacio cerrado de aquella sala. De repente, una vez que hubo puesto un pie en la estancia, percibió las miradas furtivas de aquellos pacientes, cerniéndose sobre él con bastante curiosidad.

Kuroko no osó mirar a nadie; se limitó a clavar los ojos en la espalda de la doctora Hayashi, a la que seguía a unos pasos más atrás.

No eran las individualidades lo que, en un principio, lo dejó abrumado, sino la masa, el conjunto de aquellas miradas atentas, lo que no alcanzaba soportar, entre otras cosas, porque habían percatado su escurridiza presencia. Dada a la escasa cantidad de personas allí reunidas, las voces eran sensiblemente más apagadas de lo normal que en cualquier otro lugar multitudinario: la sala de espera de una estación, por ejemplo. Por mucho que Kuroko quiso dominarse y no mirar a los "_singulares_", sus ojos se le escapaban hacia ellos como imantados. De una rápida ojeada, Kuroko se fijó en las malformaciones visible en dos de los seis pacientes —uno, era rapado y tenía la cara totalmente cicatrizada; y el otro, era jorobado—. Los demás pacientes eran de proporciones configuradas como las de cualquier persona normal.

Cerca de él, allí donde finalizaba la sala, donde la pared formaba ángulo con su oponente, una muchacha occidental: rubia, consumida hasta los huesos, de cabellos largos aunque desordenados y sucios; vestida con una enorme camisón blanco. Estaba de cara a la pared, de pie y en actitud firme. Kuroko quedó espantado ante la inmovilidad aterradora, de aquella mujer joven que no rozaba siquiera la treintena.

Y entonces, de pronto, como de la nada, Kuroko lo percibió: el mágico aunque enérgico sonido de una melodía sonar distante; sin embargo, era perceptible su gran carga expresiva y de considerable profundidad

—¿Un piano? —preguntó Kuroko, sin dejar de seguir los pasos de la mujer.

—Sí, así es. ¿Adivinas quién lo está tocando?

Kuroko quedó estupefacto.

—No sabía que Akashi-_kun_ tocara el piano —arguyó Kuroko aún sorprendido.

—Cuando lo supe, él me explicó que aprendió a tocar el piano por motivos ajenos a sí mismo. Estoy convencida de que antes lo hacía para impresionar a sus padres y a su círculo social. En estos meses ha descubierto el placer de tocar el piano —le dijo—. Cuando le pregunté por qué no se planteaba dedicarse al piano profesionalmente él me contestó sin vacilar que no estaba dispuesto, que "el mundo de la Música es la tumba de los niños prodigio". —Ella dejó escapar un hondo suspiro—. ¿Te gusta la música clásica, Kuroko-_kun_?

Kuroko encogió los hombros sin atreverse a disentir.

—Me lo imaginaba. A la juventud no le suele gustar. Si te soy sincera, a mi tampoco me gustaba... hasta que comencé a escucharle tocar el piano. Apuesto que verle jugar al baloncesto produce el mismo fascinante efecto. —Sonrieron levemente a la vez. Kuroko no podía estar más de acuerdo—. Está tocando _Gaspard de la Nuit_, de Maurice Ravel. Es su obra preferida; se la he escuchado tocar un sinfín de veces desde que le permitimos tener aquí su piano —agregó luego—. Dicen los expertos en el tema que es uno de los _opus_ para piano más difíciles en cuanto a técnica: solo prestigiosos pianistas de edad avanzada serían capaces de tocarlo. Y, sin embargo, Aka-_chan_ sin alcanzar siquiera la edad adulta lo sabe tocar de memoria. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

Ese tipo de música, para Kuroko, era prácticamente desconocida. Los nombres de Beethoven y de Mozart le decían algo —su profesor de Música, durante la escuela media, había hablado extensamente sobre ellos—, pero el de Maurice Ravel le era desconocido por completo.

En cuanto entraron por otro pasillo, dejando atrás aquella galería de pacientes, el sonido de la melodía era cada vez más claro. Los compases ejecutados por el piano hicieron eco de una emoción extraordinaria. Tal vez pensar dicha expresión podría chocar a primera instancia, ¿cómo una emoción puede alcanzar la forma de un eco?

La música recién nacida vibraba, desnuda, plena, auténtica. Un cóctel mágico de inquietud y piel erizada. Era una queja larga, interminable y discordante. Una serie de confidencias, de esperanzas, de penas, de añoranzas... Una letanía creada por un músico perdido en sí mismo: una verdadero reflejo de su propia existencia.

Llegaron al fondo del corredor, lugar que terminaba con otra puerta cuya envergadura seguía con el ejemplo de las anteriores atravesadas. La doctora Hayashi hizo posar una mano en el pomo de la puerta y se dirigió a Kuroko antes de abrirla.

—Hemos llegado —anunció la doctora con un leve estrechamiento de ojos, a modo de sonrisa en la mirada—. Pasadlo bien. Y, por favor, recuerda lo que hemos hablado en mi despacho: si ves algún cambio drástico en su personalidad, no dudes en terminar la visita al instante. Nos veremos luego.

La puerta fue abierta, Kuroko entró solo y volvió a ser cerrada desde el otro lado. La primera impresión que tuvo, aparte del sonido de la melodía resonar en el interior, fue su descomunal tamaño; demasiado grande como para servir de habitación para un único paciente. Era más grande que el apartamento de un habitante de nivel adquisitivo promedio. Estaba bien iluminada: la luz natural entraba diáfana por el gigantesco ventanal encarado a lo largo de la pared, desde su arranque hasta el límite superior del muro. Este daba hacia un patio trasero que se fusionaba armónicamente con los jardines que rodeaban el complejo constructivo; acebos, álamos, sauces llorones, sicomoros y una gran variedad de flores típicas del país, y que abarcaba rosas, camelias, crisantemos, lirios y anémonas. Incluso, había un estanque oval, hecho con cantería, donde nadaban coloridas carpas_ Koi_ cuyas colas tenían forma de abanico. Había también patos deslizándose quedamente sobre sus aguas. Desde allí, también pudo advertir enfermeros paseando a pacientes entre las flores y los árboles como si no tuvieran nada urgente que hacer, cosa del todo cierta.

Dentro de la habitación, pintada completamente de blanco, se disponía en uno de los laterales una amplia cama. Cerca de esta, había una especie de armario empotrado. Justo en el otro extremo se había diseñado un amplio rincón de lectura; varios _puffs_ de cuero sintético negro estaban colocados en el centro, un juego de _shōgi,_ cuyas piezas estaban regadas desordenadamente sobre el tablero, y una amplia estantería cargada hasta arriba de libros. Curiosamente, una de las paredes de la estancia estaba desnuda, vacía, en ella no había mobiliario ni objetos. Kuroko supo que allí se había instalado un panel de cristal oculto por el que los médicos vigilaban a Akashi. ¿Él también lo sabría? Apostó que sí. Kuroko logró divisar dos puertas más: una daba hacia el jardín que veía tras el ventanal; y otra, instalada más en el interior, no tenía ni idea adónde llevaría, tal vez conectaba a un baño personal. Y en el fondo, precediendo el ventanal, en su gloriosa e imperante forma, estaba colocado el gran piano de cola lacado en negro que estaba siendo tocando por Akashi justo en ese momento.

Inclinado sobre el teclado, el rostro del enfermo desaparecía tras su cabello rojizo. Akashi se conocía de memoria la obra que tocaba, sin duda. Tal vez hubiera podido tocar en la oscuridad sin presentarle ello ningún problema; sus dedos seguirían la partitura musical instalado bajo sus párpados, en su memoria.

Kuroko había escuchado en muchas ocasiones lo delicadas que son las manos de los pianistas. Era una completa mentira. A diferencia de lo que podían pensar muchos al respecto, las manos de los pianistas no son símbolo de delicadeza; al contrario, se complementan con dedos fuertes, precisos aunque deteriorados debido a las callosidades, por la angulosidad y dureza de las coyunturas, así como venas y articulaciones remarcadas; sin embargo, dichas manos tienen esa osadía de incendiar en el aire con la belleza de un simple acorde. Conociendo sus propias manos, también desgastadas a causa del baloncesto, Kuroko deducía que no estaban lejos de ser semejantes a las de un pianista, por muy diametrales que fueran sus funciones ejercidas.

De súbito, la melodía se apagó inesperada. Al morir bruscamente las últimas notas —Kuroko no encontró una calificación mejor, era tan desolador y doloroso como una muerte agónica—, Akashi con la mirada todavía oculta por aquel fleco enmarañado y rebelde, se volvió sin levantarse de la butaca a fin de dirigirse y contemplar al recién llegado.

Hubo un largo y espeso silencio. Después de cuatro meses de no verse, tuvieron que admitir que los dos habían cambiado. Los efectos del tiempo se manifestaban en ambos. Y uno podía verlos reflejados en la figura del otro, como en un espejo. Akashi estaba más delgado, su color de piel era macilento y su pelo había crecido alrededor de cuatro dedos. El fleco que había sido recortado por él mismo también había crecido y ahora ocultaba parcialmente sus ojos. En sus mejillas hundidas y las grandes manchas violáceas anunciadas bajo los párpados había una serenidad poco convencional; un latente sentimiento de paz, que antes no existía en Akashi.

—Tetsuya. —Akashi había dicho su nombre. Estaba sorprendido, tanto como lo estaba Kuroko. Fue tal la impresión que Akashi ni siquiera se levantó de su asiento. Sus dedos seguían firmemente sobre las teclas del piano. Por su tono de voz, suave y acogedor, demostraba a Kuroko que estaba ante el _verdadero_ Akashi—. Llegué a pensar que no vendrías a verme.

Kuroko intentó hablar para decirle que se estaba equivocando, que hubiera estado ahí mucho antes si así se lo hubiera permitido. Pero fue en vano. Su boca no le respondía. El corazón le palpitaba desenfrenado dentro del pecho. De pronto, su cuerpo se sacudía como si le abatiese una fuerte ráfaga de viento; le costaba hasta respirar. ¿Cómo era que nadie, el resto de la Generación de los Milagros, incluido él, no se había percatado del auténtico infierno que había vivido Akashi?; ¿cómo era que Kuroko no se dio cuenta siquiera?

Todos los problemas que padeció Teikō vinieron a raíz del sufrimiento de Akashi, cuyo sentimiento de supremacía, esas ansías enfermizas por la victoria y la atroz exhibición de sus habilidades, no eran sino el revulsivo, si bien estigmatizado efecto, producido a partir de la trágica muerte de su madre.

Y es que verlo ahí, a su excapitán, el que tanto confió en él y en su juego, con aspecto demacrado, hundido, acudió a Kuroko una terrible punzada de impotencia. Por un momento cerró los ojos para resistir las ganas de llorar.

Akashi notó su estado enseguida, por lo que se acercó él, dejando atrás el piano, y quedando frente a frente. En reacción, Kuroko agachó la cabeza, haciendo caer así su mirada, la cual apretó con mayor fuerza si cabe; las lágrimas ya habían aparecido y no dudaban en correr por sus mejillas. Notó también que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. Ver a Akashi, al _verdadero_ _Akashi_, de nuevo, hizo que su muro se desmoronara de un solo golpe. Se tragó uno por uno sus sollozos.

—Gracias, Tetsuya. No sé cómo agradecerte el gran esfuerzo que has hecho por nosotros, considerando todo por lo que has estado pasando, en estos dos últimos años.

A Kuroko le sorprendió mucho la tranquilidad en Akashi, porque podía verse en su rostro la paz de las personas que han sufrido, que han estado enfermas durante mucho tiempo. Akashi se aproximó aun más e hizo quitar la mano con la que se estaba cubriendo los ojos.

—Deja de llorar —le pidió Akashi, con una sonrisa amable—. Esa actitud es propia del infantil de Ryōta, pero no de ti. Desde que estás con esos de Seirin se te ha reblandecido el cerebro.

Ambos carcajearon al instante. Kuroko estaba seguro de que Akashi lo había hecho con la jovialidad con que solía hacerlo el Akashi Seijūrō que_ "era", _antes de ser prácticamente absorbido por el que_ "debía ser"_. No era esta vez la suya una risa fingida ni simplemente cortés. Le manaba espontáneamente del alma, como el agua que rebosa de un manantial.

Kuroko sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Akashi tenía razón, se dijo. Ya no había motivos por los cuales llorar. Era hora de concentrarse en el presente, de disfrutarlo en plenitud. Todavía tenían trabajo por hacer; un centenar de motivaciones nuevas que cumplir. El _Emperador_ mejoraría, volvería a la cancha y no tardaría demasiado en reclamar su trono.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Akashi, a quien no había visto llorar nunca, tenía los ojos húmedos. No era tristeza lo que encontró en ellos, sino emoción.

De un impulso, los muchachos se aferraron en un abrazo amistoso. Lo necesitaban: aquel abrazo ponía punto y final a la lucha de Kuroko.

—Quiero ser yo el primero que te diga esto, Tetsuya. Es esa una de las razones por las que quise que me visitaras —Akashi dijo de pronto, quien se había apartado para dirigirle otra agradable sonrisa.

El rostro de Kuroko, en cambio, se cubrió con una tupida telilla hecha de consternación y miedo.

—¿Qué...? —balbuceó—. ¿Qué es lo que debo saber, Akashi-_kun_?

—He hablado con mi representante sobre algo muy importante. Debido a mi estado, he declinado, sin decir públicamente la causa, la petición que me ha concedido la JBBA para que fuese el nuevo capitán de la selección nacional juvenil en el próximo torneo. Sin embargo, he recomendado a alguien cualificado que podría sustituirme.

Kuroko abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No estaba seguro de adónde quería llegar.

—Ese alguien eres tú, Tetsuya.

ᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙᘙ

* * *

_FIN CAPÍTULO III_

**· ᘛoᘚ ·**

Un capítulo más. Ya falta poco para el final. Lamento, como siempre, tardar más de lo debido.

Si ha leído este capítulo alguien que ame tocar el piano y conozca este _opus_, entenderá perfectamente por qué he escogido "_Gaspard de la nuit_" de Ravel... y no por su ya brutal dificultad. Para quien no lo sabe, me explicaré: Esta obra de tres movimientos se caracteriza por tener dos matizadas y claras melodías. Una, la melodía principal (pacífica, lenta, armónica_);_ y la otra, la melodía secundaria, la de acompañamiento (violenta, rápida, confusa). La unión, aparentemente discordante, se compenetra y es perfecta. Como si fueran dos melodías diferenciadas, fusionadas solo en una. Esto me recuerda un poco al supuesto desdoblamiento de personalidad en Akashi. Eso sí, es sólo una mera interpretación mía^^.

Espero que os haya gustado la lectura :).

Un cordial saludo.


End file.
